dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Malachite
Malachite is a male Tyrannosaurus who appears as the main protagonist in Prehistoric Island. History Prehistoric Island Season 1 A new World Malachite is seen looking at Todd, a juvenile Triceratops instinctively, seeing him as prey. And as soon as it is in striking distance,and attacks. He bites down on the frill of the unsuspecting victim before Todd eventually shoves him off. The two stand off, with being unfazed at Todd's attempts to drive him off. He closes in, but suddenly, Theo charges in, driving him off. Two small to attack, he walks away, having to find food elsewhere. However will be back. One Is the Loneliest Number Malachite is seen in ep2 as he drinks from the watering hole, quenching his thirst after recently eating a Ceratopsian. Life has been hard for him, ever since his family was killed by a Giganotosaurus, named Slayer and he has had to learn fast. then starts to rest under a tree, digesting his Ceratopsian dinner. Suddenly, a scent fills his nose, with something being familiar about it. He must investigate. As he wanders through the forest, the scent becomes stronger, as he reaches a clearing, it hits him. It's his families old territory. However, a roar signals the territory new owner, as cowers in fear. Malachite freezes, with the Slayer the Giganotosaurus that killed his parents standing right before him. He runs, with the Slayer hot on his tail. He reaches a clearing and hides in the thick brush, and it appears that Slayer is gone. However it surprises him and the predator shakes him around, screaming in pain. Luck, however, is with him, as an old male Ankylosaurus forces the Slayer to release his grip on. Wounded but alive, he runs into the forest. But the battle has only just begun. The Fall of House T.rex Malachite rests under the shade of a tree. His encounter with Slayer has brought back memories of the day his family was killed by this monster. 2 years ago, he and his family lived in their former territory for many years. His father, Tyrant (Prehistoric Island), was the king of the Island. However, he and his family had one enemy, Gigantosaurus'. They often competed for the good of each of their families, but this day will be different. One that changed s life, forever. While his father is away hunting, his mother, Matilda, watched over Malachite and his siblings. There were 3 altogether, Himself, his brother and his sister. As Matilda rests, his brother explores the area around their home, unaware of the two huge Predators watching them. Malachite's brother is then suddenly killed by the female Giganotosaurus, with his mother Matilda attempting to fight her off. With Matilda gone, the two predators look for Malachite and his sister. He and his sister attempt to hide, as the huge predators search for them. However, Slayer has found them. Malachite can only watch in horror as his sister is devoured by the predator. His father then rushes in, with him managing to kill the female Giganotosaurus. Tyrant then focuses all of his attention onto Slayer, but Slayer gets the better of him by shoving 's father into the horns of a Triceratops carcass, impaling and killing his father. cannot believe what just happened, his whole family, dead. He had no choice but to retreat into the forest, and hide. He will have to learn fast if he is to survive. Though he is still traumatized over what happened, he knows he must avenge his family. But in order to do that, he has a lot of growing up to do. Lost Malachite tries to kill Todd. However all he gets to do is bite Todd in the eye before his father shows up and chases Malachite off. The Dry Season He was next seen following a herd of Sauropods for days now, trying to pick off one of the juveniles. Luckily one juvenile wanders away from the herd and takes the opportunity. However, a large female Apatosaurus notices him. , distracted by the tail, loses his prey as the juvenile runs back into the safety of the herd. Driven by hunger and desperation, attacks. In a flash, it is over. His jaw smashed by the tail of the Apatosaurus. And his day has gotten worse, Slayer the Giganotosaurus that killed his parents and siblings was also stalking the herd, and with his jaw broken, it appears his fate has been sealed. Season 2 Old and New Part 1 Malachite reappears years later now a fully grown T-rex, and scares of some Dinosaurs as he comes out of a forest. He then faces down with his old enemy, Todd. Old and New Part 2 Malachite begins the attack, knocking Todd to the ground. He attempts to bite down on his neck, but Todd manages to break free. He has once again failed to bring Todd down, and he retreats back into the forest. After his failed hunt, he has successfully managed to bring down a young Stegosaurus, and he feasts ravenously. But he is unaware, that he is being watched. is then knocked to the ground by Slayer, then uses all of his strength to shake off his assailant. But he freezes, as this particular Slayer is still the one who killed his family. Still traumatized by that event, he backs down. Mating Season He is next seen looking for a mate, constantly making calls for hours attempting to attract a female. A Watchful Mother Malachite and his mate Annabelle build there nest and Annabelle lays her eggs. They are now on guard duty. later raptors trie to eat the eggs. However Malachite stops one by killing it and eating. Luckily for Malachite his offspring hatch from there eggs. A New Life 3 of Malachites eggs have hatched now. But Junior the youngest T-Rex runs wonders away from the nest and finds a baby Saltosaurus. Junior sniffs the baby. But Sam quickly charges at Junior chasing him back to nest. Malachite growls at Sam. They then depart there seperate ways. A Kings End Tiger comes in and battles Slayer. Both knock each other over. However Junior wonders toward the dead Triceratops. Slayer knocks over tiger and is about to kill him when he is distracted by Junior. This forces Malachite to jump in and protect his baby. He strikes down Slayer giving Junior a chance to escape. Slayer then gets the upper hand on Malachite. Despite knocking Malachite down multiple times Malachite stays alive. Stewie then attacks. But then Tiger gets back up and bites down on Slayer. With all of his strength Tiger smashes Slayer with his tail throwing him into a tree. impaling Slayer. However Slayer is still alive.The Carnotaurus herd then arrive to finish the job. The big carnivores then leave to reunite with there families. Malachite takes Junior with him back home Season 3 A Welcome Return A Cryolophosaurus is hunting Daisy. Daisy strikes but the Alphadon buries into it's burrow. The Cryolophosaurus strikes this time after Daisy. It then trips Daisy gets out of the way. The dead Cryolophosaurus is then feasted on by Malachite and his family. The Pack Mentality Malachite and his family have moved back to there old hunting ground. As well there babies have grown up and matured. Forest is the biggest of the 3 young. at 11 meters long, Belle closely follows at 10 meters long, and then theres Junior the smallest at 5 meters. They left there hunting ground to take care of there young. Now that they are all mature enough they have returned to there old hunting ground. They then decide to hunt together and choose a apatosaurus as there target. Annabelle tells Junior to stay put. He is still to young to hunt with the pack. Belle and Annabelle distract the apatosaurus. Malachite and Forest then attack. Eventually Annabelle and Belle also join and pin the Apatosaurus to the ground. They then all begin to eat. Junior also joins the feast. Shockwaves Todd's panicked herd runs towards Malachite. Luckily the herds numbers deter Malachite. Eventually Malachite and his family are forced to try and get to high ground. Brute and the baby Carnotaurus's follow Malachite. Pisces also follows. A New Threat A new threat has arrived on the Island. It is a Rouge Male. He is drawn to the scent of Tyrannosaurus in heat. However it leads to Malachites pack. Annabelle was in heat. They all roar at him. But the Rouge Male refuses to leave still wanting Annabelle. He charges at Malachite. The two exchange blows but The Rouge Male's superior size means he easily overpowers Malachite. He then bites Malachite's skull. Forest tries to stop The Rouge Male but he gets knocked over. The Rouge Male then quickly bites Forest on the neck killing him. Malachite charges again trying to save his son. He again easily knocks over Malachite and quickly bites Malachite. Horrible scaring him and tearing out his eye. The fight is over and Malachite has lost. The Rouge Male turns his attention to Annabelle. If The Rouge Male is to mate with Annabelle then he needs to kill all of Malachites kids. He starts by eating Forest. He now has Malachite's territory now. Malachite finnaly gets up and walks away hoping to avoid trouble. But trouble rears its head quickly. With Malachite now loosing his pack and with terrible bites on his face. The Utahraptor pack take there chance and decide to attack Malachite. And they brought all 8 members. All 8 of the Raptors get into there positions. Malachite is to bloodied to notice the pack sneaking up on him. Slash attacks first and hops onto Malachites back. Malachite shakes him off. Ivy then commands the pack to retreat. Enraged and with only one good eye Malachite mistakes Red-Tip to be the person who attacked him. So in anger he attacks Red-Tip instead of Slash. He lunges and bites Red-Tip on the neck quickly killing him. Malachite then escapes. Ivy nudges her fallen mate. Now that Red-Tip is dead Ivy now has full responsibility for the pack. Ivy and Harley both growl angrily at Slash. Slash has been banished he made one to many mistakes. 3 days later the rest of Malachite's family is not at ease. Annabelle has tried to ignore The Rouge Male response. Meanwhile Malachite is still healing hoping one day he can get his family back. Desperation Malachite is seen quickly at the end drinking on the South Side. His wounds are healing but scars are also developing. Reunions Malachite reunites with his two surviving babies. It later ends on a cliff hanger as Malachite is about to team up with the two Charcharadontosaurs. Return of the King pt 1 Malachite is seen at the end preparing to fight the Rouge male that drove him away from his own family and killed his oldest son Forest. Return of the King pt 2 Malachite, his family, the raptors, the Charchardontosaurs, and the Spinosaurs are all ready to battle the rouge male. Everybody battles, and it seems as the tough the Rouge male is just knocking down everyone one. However Malachite and Annabelle both bring him down. Eventually Annabelle bites the Rouge Male on the neck killing him. Malachite has his family back. Appearances * PI SE1 EP1 * PI SE1 EP2 * PI SE1 EP3 * PI SE1 EP4 * PI SE1 EP5 * PI SE2 EP1 * PI SE2 EP2 * PI SE2 EP3 * PI SE2 EP4 * PI SE2 EP5 * PI SE2 EP7 * PI SE3 EP1 * PI SE3 EP2 * PI SE3 EP4 * PI SE3 EP6 * PI SE3 EP9 * PI SE3 EP10 * PI SE3 EP11 * PI SE3 EP12 Trivia * He has appeared in more episodes of Prehistoric Island than any other character appearing in 19 of the 24 episodes of Prehistoric Island * His juvenile figure is the same one that portrayed Little Tyrant except a different color * As a adult he shares the same figure as Grant * Malachite is the fourth character to inducted into the dinotube hall of fame. Category:Prehistoric Island Characters Category:Prehistoric Island